Sycthian
Sycthian was a Human male Sith Lord of the ancient Sith Empire during the Old Republic known as Darth Sycthian, and later during his life as both Darth Nox and the Fallen Emperor. Sycthian was taken from slavery at a young age from Dromund Kaas, and would be trained to become a powerful Sith Lord, eventually killing his master, Darth Zash, after she betrayed him, taking the title of Darth. Achieving many victories and slaying many foes, he would eventually eliminate one of his rivals, Darth Thanaton, and claimed his place on the Dark Council. Overtime, he would encounter the Eternal Empire, led by the former Sith Emperor, Valkorion. Killing his son and daughter, he would finally defeat Valkorion five years later, and would become the Emperor of Zakuul, restoring balance to the galaxy. A few years later, Sycthian would grow delusional with his ambition to rule the galaxy, and followed in Valkorion's steps in hopes of achieving immortality. He sought out the holocron which helped him defeat Valkorion, and imbued himself with it, granting him his supposed immortality, but at the cost of having to drain the lifeforces of his victims to maintain it's power. Three millennia later, he would encounter the Ancient Foes, who sought to end his increasing oppression across the galaxy. After their fierce battle on Moraband, they would trap Sycthian inside the holocron, which gave him his power, for many years to come. 25 years before the Battle of Yavin, a Dark Sider called the Seeker ventured to Moraband and accidently freed Sycthian from his holocron prison, allowing him to escape. Shortly after, Sycthian began creating the Reborn Sith Empire in hopes of maintaining a powerbase to sustain his return. However, he was killed on Coruscant during his battle with the Seeker, destroying the idea of Sycthian's return. In 12 ABY, one of Luke Skywalker's students, Noman Karr, led a sub-organization of the new Jedi Order called the Jedi Dynasty to hunt down the remnants of Sycthian's powerbase. This led to Karr's encounter with Sycthian's spirit, who murdered the rest of Sycthian's allies and left Karr for dead on Moraband, triggering the rivalry between the two. Deluded with vengeance and with the intention of saving the galaxy, Karr traveled across many planets after 4 years to finally destroy Sycthian once and for all. His former allies, however, defeated him before he executed his plans. However, Sycthian rose from the ashes of Karr's defeat, and proclaimed himself the Fallen Emperor, ruler of the Fallen Empire, in hopes of finally conquering every star system in the galaxy. A decade later, Sycthian was finally defeated by a resistance against the Fallen Empire's oppression, led by Jan, El and Ragnar the Black, finally destroying Sycthian on Moraband, and ending his influence across the galaxy. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Sycthian was a Force-sensitive Human male born in the year 3698 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire. Growing up as a mere slave, he would develop his hate and anger across his slavers, and would eventually reveal his powers when he slaughtered them all. This has drawn the attention of the Sith Academy, whom they took Sycthian in to train him in the ways of the dark side of the force. Apprentice to Darth Zash Supervised by the Lord of the Sith Darth Zash, Sycthian would train inside the Sith Academy on Korriban for a very long time, growing in strength and intellect and slowly mastering the dark side of the force as time passed, eventually finishing his trials and becoming Darth Zash's apprentice, journeying through many planets in search for ancient and powerful artifacts, whom belong to the ancient Sith Lord Tulak Hord, which Zash required for a special ritual. After successfully retrieving all of Tulak Hord's artifacts and handing them over to Zash, Sycthian ultimately released this was a ruse to take over his body and achieve longevity, but was forced into a duel with his master after it's too late. Besting Darth Zash, Sycthian struck her down and assumed her mantle as Lord of the Sith, becoming Darth Sycthian. Eventually, this led to Darth Thanaton, one of Zash's and now Sycthian's rivals, to discover of Zash's apprentice unauthorized rise to power, and considered him a great threat to his plans of ascending to the Dark Council. Seeking to eliminate him, they would battle each other for over a year, including a Kaggath, which concluded with a duel on the Dark Council, resulting in Thanton's death, and Darth Sycthian's rise to the Dark Council. Life as Darth Sycthian After the deaths of Darth Zash and Thanaton, Darth Sycthian quickly became an important inspirational figure for the Sith Empire, after his triumphed victories against the Republic and the Jedi, and his mastery over the dark side. He was feared across many star systems, and joined up with many alliances to benefit the interest of the Sith Empire, and increase it's influence on the galaxy. Darth Sycthian would continue to eliminate the Sith Empire's enemies, and would bring would glory to the Sith after his many victories on countless star systems, becoming a feared individual in the Dark Council. He became powerful enough to draw the attention of the former Jedi and Sith Lord Revan, who returned from the brink of death to revive the former Sith Emperor Vitiate, in order to completely destroy him to end Vitiate's goal of annihilating all life in the galaxy. Ultimately, Sycthian would help form an Alliance in order to finally defeat Revan and stop his quest for vengeance before he brings the Emperor his full power. Although they stopped Revan, Vitiate returned, declaring that he will end all life on the galaxy, starting with Ziost. The Alliance quickly moved to stop Vitiate from killing all life on Ziost, but they would fail, and would be defeated from Vitiate. Unexpectedly, after his success on Ziost, Vitiate would quickly disappear, no trace of him left anywhere in the galaxy. Rise of the Eternal Empire Leaving Ziost, Darth Sycthian returned to his companions in order to begin a manhunt to search for the former Sith Emperor, Vitiate. Unfortunately, they would find no clue for his existence. This was until they discovered a signal in Wild Space, where they finally found a trace of Vitiate's whereabouts. There, they found Zakuul, and a giant fleet surrounding it, called the Eternal Empire, ruled by the Immortal Emperor, Valkorion. Sycthian would confront Valkorion, and his son and daughter, Arcann and Vaylin, and would assassinate the immortal emperor, after being tricked by Arcann. He would be imprisoned in carbonite. After five years, Darth Sycthian would finally be freed by his Alliance, and would quickly return to action to oppose the now new Emperor, Arcann. After many plans and minor victories, Sycthian would finally defeat Arcann. Shortly after, Vaylin would declare herself empress of Zakuul, and began launching a full scale invasion on Odessen, the Alliance's headquarters. Seemingly succeeding, Vaylin was killed by Sycthian after she failed to fully sustain her powers. Valkorion's Death After defeating both Arcann and Vaylin, Darth Sycthian was one step closer to taking the Eternal Throne, and taking over the Eternal Empire. However, Valkorion returned, revealing he's been inside Sycthian's mind all along, learning his strengths, weaknesses, and venturing inside his thoughts to have the power to posses his body and maintain his spirit. After a length mental duel with Valkorion's spirit, Sycthian would commence a duel with Valkorion, displaying their powerful mastery of the dark side of the Force. Sycthian would eventually defeat Valkorion using the power of a hidden holocron, found on Zakuul, capable of trapping powerful entities and preserving great power within them. Using this to his advantage, Sycthian would unleash the holocron on Valkorion, and would render his immortality futile. With Valkorion's power gone, Sycthian finally executed the Immortal Emperor, and would claim the Eternal Empire as his own. Achieving Immortality To be added. Trivia * Link to Sycthian's theme: A War of Heirs * He was created in Star Wars: Awakening, one of Jaller7397's first Star Wars Roleplaying games on Roblox. Category:Characters